


深渊之壑（中）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 兄弟, 强迫, 香蜜 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 继续恶趣味走起。。。Qiang/迫，门板普/雷，慎入！！慎入！！
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 15





	深渊之壑（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 继续恶趣味走起。。。Qiang/迫，门板普/雷，慎入！！慎入！！

【润旭】深渊之壑（中）

05 求无路

“别这样……我不是同性恋……”旭凤早已慌得面无人色，他调动着一切的力量来抗拒着男人的接近，用力到手背上都迸出青筋，然而那捉紧的手掌却纹丝不动，那人随即放开被吮吸得红透发肿的耳垂，开始向脖颈间进击，留下一个个炽热的吻痕，在雪白的肌肤上鳞次栉比的绽放。

或许是听见那句辩驳的声音，男人苍凉的笑，喉结都随着笑声上下颤动，他停下动作，勾起唇角，兴味十足的叫道：“是吗？那你还记得一个叫作李玉的人么？”那双眸子星芒四射，冷冽十分，旭凤不知怎的背后发凉，想了想便吞吞吐吐的道：“我不认识，你是不是认错人了……”

话音未落，他已被男人拉着手腕粗暴的翻转过来，面朝着门板靠着，高挺的鼻梁险些撞上木质平滑的板面，急得他连忙险险顿住，才避免了鼻梁折断的危机，而不得自由的双手被反拽到身后，手腕上骤然一紧，已被一根细长的皮带死死缚住，掠去了所有的反抗，无边的惶恐和不安仿若潮水一般的涌来，几乎带来没顶的窒息感。

旭凤明白自己的回答有错，可他终究不知道错在何处，只能嗫嚅道：“先生，先生，我真的不认识这个人，我……呃，啊！！”一只从睡衣下摆伸入前胸的手打断了他的话语，一个饱含恶意却又森然的声音款款叫道：“你忘了也没关系，我会让你想起来的，一定会……”

胸前柔软的乳粒被边缘锋利的指甲揉弄，传来又痛又麻的触感，随后在指尖不停的拉拽下发硬涨大，旭凤咬着嘴唇，从齿间发出不成调的呜咽，扭动着身子躲避，然而在被死死擢紧腰肢的前提下却更像是欲拒还迎，白皙柔韧的腰侧也因对方的大力而染上了青色的指痕。

那人的手指凉冰冰的，却异常灵活，他一一抚弄着青年柔软的胸，不同于往日健身坚挺的成果，如今的胸变得十分的绵软，在那大掌中间充盈着不一样的形状，微褐色的乳早已高高挺立，与石子一样的坚硬，那人故意用指甲盖在那敏感的茱萸顶端擦过，满足的听见对方低低的吸气声。

“住手吧，我不是女人，你如果想要找女人的话，我可以帮你推荐一些……啊啊啊！”旭凤骤然惨叫出声，只因对方突然扒开敞开着的睡衣领子，在他后颈上狠狠的咬了一口，急剧的痛楚袭来，他能感觉到那一处几乎被连皮带肉咬下来一块，血渍瞬间自连接的地方溢出，那人抬起了头，唇角血色蔓延，却像是从地狱归来的恶鬼。

“女人？！”那人仿佛想起了一些不太美好的记忆，又冷冷笑了一声，收回在旭凤胸口肆虐的左手，一拉一拽，配着松紧带的廉价睡裤和子弹头内裤一并被脱下，露出了不见天日而白滑异常的臀，两瓣浑圆中间夹着一簇柔弱的花蕊，仿佛因不堪受辱而微微颤抖着。

“你干嘛！别这样，住手啊，住手！！”措不及防的旭凤不免叫出声来，下身光溜溜的触感叫他魂不守舍，而对方骤然贴近灼热的身躯更是让人崩溃，尤其是顺滑西裤底下正有一个硬邦邦的东西抵着自己，还宛如有生命一般的胀大弹动，想想早年跟那些狐朋狗友看过的小电影，他的脸瞬间惨白一片。

要把那么粗长的东西放进那么窄小的地方，简直是要人命的惩罚，旭凤又一次狠狠的挣动起来，口不择言的道：“你这个疯子，鸡奸犯！！快放开我，我要告你非法拘禁……唔唔！！”男人骤然放开了有些哆哆嗦嗦的腰肢，攫住了对方不停开合的下巴，而后指尖顺势滑入。

突如其来侵入口腔的手指让旭凤吓了一跳，而对方暧昧夹着自己的舌头上下滑动更是叫他肝胆俱裂，想要狠狠的咬下出气，可下颌被死死的攫住，绷紧的腮帮都有些酸胀，却依旧碰不到肆虐的手指一丝一毫，而那人动作越发肆意，竟模仿性交的动作来回抽插。

细细长长的银丝自指尖流连，发出淫靡的色彩，敏感的口腔内壁被抠弄和摩擦，越发叫人颤栗，吞咽不及的口水沿着张大的口角顺延而下，滴落在睡衣的衣领上，旭凤已经无法想象自个儿目前的惨状，那双总是飞扬着的凤眸禁不住有些泛红，变得雾气蒙蒙。

男人松开了攫住下颌的手掌，退出了一直肆虐的手指，下巴上刺麻的触感终于渐渐远去，还没来得及阖上因开合过久酸涩不堪的嘴，后方菊蕾异物的侵入感顿时叫旭凤魂不守舍，青年似被钉死在门板上的蝴蝶一样扑腾着，却被那双有力的大手一点点压下所有的反抗。

“不，不能这样，你出去，出去啊！！”旭凤几乎是声嘶力竭的发出那句叫喊，不得自由的手腕拼命扭动着，却碍于束缚无能为力，闭合紧紧的穴口被一点点分开，随后推入不属于自身的东西，骨节分明的指在窄窄的甬道里翻搅着，偶尔指甲刮擦过脆弱的肠壁，引发阵阵可怕的颤栗。

“求，求你了，请不要这样，先生……唔唔……”最私密的地方被侵入被肆掠的感觉很难受，简直像赤身裸体站在大庭广众之下一样，青年眼角的泪早已如珍珠一般粒粒坠下，他止不住从喉咙间发出告饶的呼喊，在静寂的室内回荡，却没有得到任何的回应。

男人慢条斯理的拓展着紧窄的密穴，黏连的唾液安抚着被刺激殆尽的肠道，有稀薄的肠液分泌出来，为入侵者提供了更多的便利，两指不由进入的更多，翻搅间不免发出叽咕叽咕的声响，而被拉扯而出的鲜红嫩肉也随之展开，随着动作贪婪而淫秽的一张一翕，。

青年无声的呜咽着，露出一抹纤细腰肢的身躯颤抖着，可怖的侵入似乎带走了他所有的力气，只能从喉咙里发出一点点微弱的拒绝，“不，不要了……先生，好痛……”那声音颤颤巍巍，像是风中开放却即将凋谢的花，越发叫身后的男人兴奋难当。

“这是你欠我的，旭凤……”男人若有似无的感慨一句，解下早已绷得紧紧的裤子，露出了狰狞又巨大的阳根，那物坚韧勃发，看起来十分可观，足足有一乍长，他啵的一声抽出早已黏腻湿润的手指，攫住那两瓣白嫩的屁股，不由分说的戳了进去，凶猛的肏干起来。

“啊啊啊啊……好痛！！！不，不要！！饶了我，饶了我，先生！！”曾经娇生惯养的青年惨叫出声，将前额贴在冷冰冰的板面上，喉结上下滚动，抽搐不安，急剧的痛楚自后庭传来，仿佛将自己钉在一根烧红的铁柱上，灼热和绵绵的痛楚从未止歇。

粗长的肉棍突破了一半便难以为继，只因那处实在过于紧小，竟无法容纳如此粗长的尺寸，穴口的嫩肉早已将那阳柱锁得紧紧，不留一丝缝隙，若有若无的推拒着不属于自身的异物，有缕缕血丝自交合处溢开，昭示着密穴已有些微撕裂的现实。

男人见状低低的咒骂了一声，返身抽回了几分缓缓停留，紧绷的面上有些不悦之色，他觑了一眼早已湿汗淋漓的青年，又伸手向前，捏住柔软的乳粒玩耍，幼嫩的乳尖在指尖摩挲和揉捏，不停的拉扯着，渐渐红肿涨大，而惨呼不知何时退去，取而代之的是细细的呻吟。

那声音极其低弱，几乎要凑近了那白皙如玉的后颈才能听见，男人从喉间轻笑了一声，越发加紧了手中的动作，可怜的红珠被肆意玩弄，或扁或圆的搓拨，对于旭凤而言仿佛如过电一般的刺激，他情不自禁的扬起了头，湿漉漉的头发擦过对方的耳侧，气息袭来更叫人心折。

“不……唔，唔嗯，别，别再碰了……”旭凤已感觉浑身使不上一点力气，只能将头靠在男人的肩膀喘息，他从来不知道自己竟然会因为碰触胸口而有感觉，这让自诩直男的他根本无法接受这样的事实，耳廓处骤然传来低低的笑声，越发叫人心烦意乱。

“唔，不要，我看你挺喜欢啊，旭凤……”恶意的笑还回荡在耳侧，旭凤勉强撑起身子想回应自己根本不想，骤然失重的感觉禁不住让他发出一声低呼，两腿不知何时弯折起来，被身后的人高高托起，随后就着自身的重量，那大肆敞开的的幽穴一寸一寸的吃进所有的硕大。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！”这样的姿势让身下的铁棍毫无阻碍的破开了所有，深深的插入了甬道的尽头，将肠壁都填充的满满当当，随着男人上下颠簸的动作，与肉壁的摩擦加剧而渗出血沫来，充盈着混合着唾液和肠液的内里，旭凤的声音早已嘶哑不堪，太疼了，太他妈疼了。

如果放在一年前他还是那个坐拥亿万家产的富二代时，根本没有一个人敢这样对待他，可如今被父亲卖了不说，还遇到一个喜欢男人的死变态，被按在门上强奸，旭凤越想越是委屈，忍不住抽抽噎噎的哭了起来，眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，可丝毫没有博得对方的怜惜。

男人用力攫住那柔嫩的大腿根，将人托举着按在门板上肆意插拔，就着不知是血还是肠液的润滑一下顶到最顶端，享受被紧紧裹住无上的快感，一下又拔出到端口，鲜红的肠肉随着粗鲁的动作在穴口翻开，随后又被一次次的顶进体内，门板不堪重负发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，似乎在下一秒就要倒下一样。

身躯似乎不再属于自己，底下的那处创口早已麻木，随着对方剧烈的动作，有冷冷的风越过湿漉漉黏腻的液体，掠进温热的身体里，禁不住叫人颤抖，旭凤早已泣不成声，雪白的额头在一次一次的撞击下变得青紫一片，他很想化作一只自由的小鸟飞去，可面前只有冷冰冰无情的门板和身后男人炽热的撞击。

“够，够了，先生，求，求求你……”迫于无奈，擅长温弦知雅意的旭凤只能再度发出求饶的声音，然而一句话却在对方连番的捶弄中，碎裂成断断续续的词语，青年终于低下了高昂着的头，莹润的脖颈弯弯的垂下，似垂死的天鹅，然而耳朵上又一次传来难言的刺痛。

“润玉，唤我润玉……”那个陌生的男人张开嘴，咬了咬近在咫尺的耳壁，连番的刺激让他浑身都兴奋的打起哆嗦来，不免喘了一口粗气，微微的叫道，他骤然加大了冲击，下身的动作急剧的只能看见模糊的残影，凶猛的几乎要将肠子都捅出了一样，两个极大的囊袋都似乎随着动作要一并塞入早已被拓开有些微微裂开的谷口。

青年的腹部肉眼可见的有一个高高的凸起，随着阳根的深入而翻腾，那物似乎要突破肠道的极限，一直通到肚腹里来，可怕，太可怕了，他要被捅死了，这是旭凤最后的一个念头，长时间绷紧的弦因不堪忍受而断裂开来，他只觉头脑嗡的一声，便在润玉的怀抱中晕去。

旭凤身姿颀长，身为当年富二代中鼎鼎有名的健身高手，体重也有一百四十斤，虽然这一年因家族破产不再锻炼而长了些份量，可对于旁人而已抱起来也是十分吃力，奈何润玉却举重若轻的托举着昏迷过去的青年，意犹未尽的一遍又一遍捣向早已被蹂躏殆尽的菊穴。

原本肠道内部的软肉可怜兮兮的耷拉着，然后随着抽插的动作塞回体内，噗呲噗呲淫靡的水声自交合处发出，承载不了的淡粉色液体缓缓的沿着屁股的轮廓蜿蜒而下，滴落到光可鉴人的地面上，旋即润玉加剧了冲击，又使力捣弄了数十下，才浑身一颤地停了下来。

润玉深深的吸了一口气，退出了自己因为射精而软下的东西，放下高高悬着的双腿，旭凤的腿早已酸麻不堪，失去意识的他不由自主的朝着地面倒去，却被人一拉拥入怀中，对方看着怀里昏过去的青年，唇角浮起一抹残忍的笑容：“以为晕了就没事了？你太天真了，旭凤。”

说罢抱起对方朝着书房的拐角走去，那里有一个暗门，他一手拥着人，一手开启了那扇小小的门的机关，连拖带抱的将人拽了进去，随后门板合拢，将两人交缠的身影掩下，恢复成书房那毫无特色的花纹壁纸，看不出丝毫的端倪。

唯有从方才那门缝的间隙里，透出一抹光亮里可以窥见，里头是一间十分可怕的暗室，放置着各式各样的器物，有造型独特却在背上有儿臂粗般隆起的电动木马，高高的置物架上堆着无数或粗长或颗粒突起的仿真阳具，还有纺锤状连着电线的夹子，乒乓球大小的光滑拉珠，光可鉴人的金属窥阴器，连着长长管道的灌肠器，各色淫具简直琳琅满目，应有尽有。

然而最叫人惊奇的是挂在墙壁上的几根马鞭和红绳，黑色的皮革在暧昧的昏暗灯光下显出犀利的暗色，而细细却坚韧的红绳可想而知若捆在青年身上，那红白相间又是怎样的美景，兴许也只有密室的主人才能看见这样的景，毕竟他是一个喜爱掌控一切，独占欲爆棚的家伙。

Tbc……


End file.
